


I Am My Own Prison

by Artemis_Egeria



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Gen, Imprisonment, Whumptober 2020, whumptober day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Vision is jailed twice over.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951897
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	I Am My Own Prison

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, with this fic, I’m taking it back to pre-Infinity War fandom speculation. I was not in the Scarlet Vision fandom at the time, but after IW sucked me in, I read old posts speculating that set pictures of Vision at the train station were him being jailed somewhere. 
> 
> Angst and pain are not my usual things, but I thought I would try my hand at some of these. This is for Whumptober 2020 Day 1.

Vision sat in his cell. The low humming frequency of the electricity that kept him restrained filled his mind. It had been three months since he had seen the outside. It would only be a matter of hours before the next round of taunts and insults would be thrown at him by his guards.

His perfect memory became its own prison, highlighting every cruel comment that had struck him. “Robot.” “Tony Stark’s monster.” “Cyborg.” The repetitive nature of their mockery did not remove their sting.

He supposed he deserved it for supporting the Accords. It was only a matter of time before they were turned against him. He thought of the images he had seen of Wanda in straitjacket and felt a small amount of joy that she was no longer in that position. Their places had been reversed as was only proper.

The more abuse that was heaped on him the more he believed that he never deserved a space with the Avengers. His year with them was a terrible lie. He deserved nothing. Vision shrank into himself, willing himself smaller. The guards came by, all too happy to show their contempt. Vision let their words wash over him. He was too overcome to attempt to block it out.

When they finally left, Vision curled up in an even smaller ball. He wondered if he could disappear. But, alas, his shackles prevented him from phasing as well.

He was floating in agony when a new light brightened his cell. He almost thought it had a red tint, but that had to be his mind playing tricks due to his psychologically compromised state. But then, the door opened, and the face he had seen in his waking dreams came closer.

“Don’t worry, Vizh, We’ll get you out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to end on a little bit of a happy note.


End file.
